The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tecomaria capensis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘DWYE001’. ‘DWYE001’ represents a new cape honeysuckle, a sub-tropical shrub grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program by the Inventor in Hartebeespoort, North West Province, South Africa. The Inventor made a cross in September of 2013 between unnamed proprietary plants from the Inventor's breeding program as both the female parent and male parent. The Inventor selected ‘DWYE001’ as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross in August of 2014.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by stem cuttings in October 2014 in Hartebeespoort, North West Province, South Africa. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.